


The Cat's Meow

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shifters, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Cat Ears, Cat Hannibal Lecter, Cat/Human Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possible Mpreg Not Sure Yet, Serial Killer Hannibal Lecter, Switching, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal is a cat shifter who immediately becomes attached to Will the first time they meet.Too bad for him he's not interested.Or is he?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 83
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t easy for a human to attract a shifter. 

Or so Will had heard. 

He’d never had much experience with them, but the rarity of human x shifter couplings were so that there were even classes in order to help those who were desperately attracted to the idea. 

His shifter wasn’t hard to attract at all. 

The minute he’d met Dr. Hannibal Lecter, the cat shifter had formed an odd attachment to him. This phenomena was even more rare, as cats were the most fickle of the shifter types. There were some cats who didn’t mate at all, finding solace in being alone, and others who only stayed amongst their own kind. 

Hannibal seemed the first type, or so the many people who remarked to Will later would tell him, and as the weeks progressed Will found himself with a conundrum. 

He wasn’t interested. 

Will had never been interested in relationships with other humans, let alone becoming a shifter mate for life, and though Hannibal tried his best to woo him he really wasn’t Will’s type. Shifters in general had never paid much attention to Will that way so he’d ignored them when he found someone to spend the night with, and Hannibal’s attractiveness aside there was just nothing about him Will found interesting. 

But how to tell him? 

Jack Crawford had remarked to Will how “sensitive” an issue like rejection was to shifters. A wolf shifter himself, Jack was the only shifter Will knew outside of Hannibal he could talk to. 

“You’re sure about this, Will?” Jack asked, frowning, “I mean...you know what they say about cat shifters.” 

Will blushed. 

“I do."

“So, I mean...”

“I’m not interested, Jack,” he sighed, “And it’s getting to be a problem.”

Cat shifters were said to be amazing in bed, like one night with one and you’d never want to be with anyone else again. 

Will thought that sounded terrifying. 

Hannibal’s attempts at wooing him so far had begun to increase, nightly offerings of food and companionship that Will didn’t want or need but couldn’t turn away. He knew this was supposed to be a compliment, but it was starting to effect his entire life. 

“Well,” Jack sighed, scratching behind the brown ears on top of his head, “Just do it gently. I’ve heard cats can get...prickly. Hannibal doesn’t seem the type but you never know.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“And maybe I’ll start looking for another psychiatrist to...help you through your...problem.” 

Will nodded and left Jack’s office, feeling a bit better, and yet as he waited for the elevator doors to open he knew he’d miss that aspect of all this. 

His weekly visits to Hannibal’s office were nice, friendly, and Will didn’t genuinely hate them. Hannibal treated him like a person, more so than most humans did, and as much as he wasn’t attracted to him he wanted to remain friends. 

Would that even be possible after this? 

The doors opened and Will was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone till the doors closed. 

“Hello, Will.” 

Hannibal’s accented purr startled him, making Will jump in surprise. “Hannibal,” he squeaked, coughing, “I...I didn’t notice you. Sorry.” 

“You seem upset. Is there an assignment from Jack that’s troubling you?” 

“No,” he whispered, squeezing his hands at his sides, “Nothing like that.” 

“I see.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I was looking for you,” Hannibal said honestly, “And as you were not home I suspected you to be here.” 

Will blushed. “Oh.” 

“Is there something the matter?” 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at him. “No.” 

“Will...” 

“Not here,” he mumbled, shaking his head, “It’s best if we...” 

The elevator suddenly lurched and he fell back only to have Hannibal catch him. He stared up into Hannibal’s amber eyes, surprised, and pulled himself away a moment later. 

“What was that?” 

Hannibal walked to the elevator buttons and pressed them. 

Nothing happened. 

“It seems we’re stuck. The elevator must have stalled.” 

Will sighed, leaning against the wall. “Perfect.”

Hannibal smiled at him. “Is it?” 

He frowned. “I didn’t mean...” 

“We will have some time alone together until it’s fixed I suspect. If you wanted to talk about your problem now....” 

“No,” Will sighed, “I...” 

“Will, you’ve never had a problem speaking your mind to me before. What is it that makes this different?” 

He blushed, looking down at his shoes. “It’s not--”

“Is this because of my interest?” 

Will looked up at him. “Um...” 

He watched Hannibal’s face fall. “I see.” 

“It’s been a few weeks and really I like talking to you in sessions but---” 

Hannibal moved as far away from him as possible. “No, it’s perfectly fine. I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated to accept my courting if you weren’t attracted.” 

Will’s stomach tightened. “I’m not....into shifters. Okay? I haven’t really ever been that much into men in general. It’s not you, it’s---” 

“Please, don’t,” Hannibal hissed, his eyes suddenly flashing, “I do not need your pity.” 

“Hannibal...” 

“I think it best if you call me, Dr. Lecter from now on. I’d prefer it.” 

The dismissal made Will sadder than it should have. “Ok.” 

Silence followed, and while Will’s phone didn’t work he was able to track fifteen minutes passed before someone’s voice came through the speaker. 

“Hello in there!” 

They both looked up from where they sat on the elevator floor and Will shot up rushing to the speaker. 

“Hey, we’re stuck!” 

“We see that! It’ll be a bit of a wait, fellas! Bobby called off sick and he’s the only one who knows how to handle number three but we’re calling in the repair guys who’ll be here in an hour.” 

Will sighed. “Fine. Just...let us know.” 

“Will do!” 

He saw Hannibal had moved away from him again and seemed to be doing everything he could not to acknowledge Will’s existence. 

“It--” 

“I heard,” Hannibal said, glaring at him, “I have very good hearing.” 

The pale brown ears at the top of his head were down low in his anger. Will had never seen them look like that before. “I know.” 

“And I’m very highly sought after,” Hannibal continued, “Many others want to mate with me. Many, many, others.” 

“I...” 

“Cat shifters are amongst the highest regard to mate with, did you know that?” 

Will blushed. “Yes.” 

“And yet...” 

“It’s me, Han---Dr. Lecter. Not you. You’re...great. Attractive, nice, and just...great.” 

Hannibal frowned, his ears raising. “And yet you do not find yourself attracted to me.” 

“No.” 

“Have you even attempted to see me in that regard?” 

Will cocked his head. “What do you mean?” 

“Have you...let yourself see me in that regard? Thought of me when you were pleasuring yourself? Imagined what mating with me would be like?” 

Will felt his cheeks redden. “No.” 

“Why?” 

“I just...didn’t.” 

Hannibal crawled closer to him, staying on his hands and knees as he looked at Will. He could smell his aftershave, and the light in his eyes was oddly beautiful. 

“Because you don’t think you ever could or because you’re afraid if you did you wouldn’t want to stop?” 

Will licked his lips. “Hann...” 

Hannibal leaned down to run his tongue across Will’s knuckles. He shivered, and a sudden throb of desire seemed to kick in. “I would do my best to pleasure you, Will. As much as you could handle and often.” 

He nuzzled Will’s hand now, and Will couldn’t resist scratching under his chin. 

“Dr. Lecter...” 

“Hannibal,” he purred, looking up again, “Please, Will...call me Hannibal.” 

Will’s cock twitched. “Hannibal, this...” 

“Are you interested now, Will?” 

“Yes,” Will said without hesitation, “What are you doing to me?” 

Hannibal smiled and licked Will’s hand again. “Absolutely nothing.” 

Will sighed. “No, you have to be. I...” 

“You saw me as a sexless figure, Will, and were unable to get past that. This seems to have been what was stopping you.” 

“No, I’m not even into shifters.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and Will watched as his whiskers grew more prominent. 

“Perhaps you’re only into me.” 

He reached up to touch Hannibal’s cheek and swallowed past the dryness in his throat. “Or you’re using some kind of cat sex trick on me.” 

Hannibal climbed up into his lap and Will groaned as he felt him grind against his already hardening cock. “Mmmm...” 

Will found it hard to concentrate on anything else, grabbing hold of his hips and arching up to meet the tease. “Fuck...” 

He licked across Will’s cheek and the loud purr he gave made Will whimper. 

“Shall I stop?” 

“No,” Will sighed, “Fuck, don’t...” 

The sudden lurch of the elevator made them both pause. Will felt them start to move and they looked at each other. Hannibal smiled and teased another lick to Will’s cheek. 

“It seems we’ll have to continue this another time.” 

He got up and Will whimpered at the loss. “Wait!” 

Hannibal stared down at him smugly. “It seems...you’re attracted to shifters after all.” 

Will sighed. “You can’t just leave me like this.” 

The elevator doors opened and Hannibal walked through to the other side. He turned to wink at Will. “If you’re interested in continuing our...discussion...you know where to find me.” 

And with that he was gone. 

Will stood up slowly, blushing as several people stared at him, and rushed out of the elevator. His cock was so hard he could barely walk and yet he got to his car barely able to stop thinking about Hannibal. 

The minute he was alone he had to resist the urge to jerk off. 

“Fuck.” 

It seemed he was interested after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal can still smell Will’s scent on his clothing, which is why he doesn’t change them. The feeling of being accepted in any capacity by his intended is marvelous, a triumph, and as he begins to cook for them he’s purring so loud it echoes off the walls. 

Will is going to be his. 

This entire endeavor has been weeks in the making, a compulsion that had overtaken his entire life, and now at the end of it he was quite happy. 

Will was the perfect mate for him. 

There was no one who would be able to ‘see’ the complex echoes of Hannibal’s darkness better, and the longer they spent together the more he’d show Will just how compatible they really were. Will’s own darkness was just blooming, squashed down by society’s ideals of what was ‘right’, and he would show him what it was like to be his authentic self. 

Hannibal smiled as he cut up the meat, tail peeking just out of his pants, and as he waited he grew more inflamed with the idea of mating with Will. 

It would be beautiful. 

He was so lost in thought that when the doorbell rang he didn’t hear right away, still working, and when his cell phone rang he rushed to answer. 

“Hello, Will.” 

“Are you here? I’m outside.” 

Hannibal’s eyelids fluttered. “Yes, I’m here. Just a moment.” 

He rushed through the house and threw open the door to find Will waiting with cheeks flushed looking very handsome. “Come in, please.” 

Will came inside, rubbing his hands together. “It’s cold.” 

“Yes. I apologize, I was making dinner for us.” 

Will tossed off his coat and let it fall to the floor. Hannibal didn’t mind and was just so very happy to have Will here. “Why?” 

“I thought perhaps we’d have dinner.” 

He frowned, seeming impatient. “Oh. I guess that’s, yeah.” 

“If you’d rather not---” 

“No! I just...”

Hannibal came closer to Will, sniffing, and rubbed his whiskers against Will’s cheek. “You’re still aroused.” 

“Yeah,” Will huffed, “I...” 

“You did not relieve yourself after we parted?” 

Will shook his head and Hannibal purred, directing Will back against the door. 

“I didn’t...I wasn’t sure if anyone would see.” 

“Will....” 

“You’re...god you smell so good.” 

Hannibal smiled, licking his earlobe. “As do you.” 

“Dinner...can it wait?” 

He backed away from him slowly and attempted to shake off the mesmerizing want of being so near. His purr had still not ended and he thought perhaps it never would again. “Yes, I’ll put away the meat. You can wait here or...in the bedroom.” 

Will licked his lips. “I’ll go upstairs.” 

Hannibal had an urge to nuzzle Will again and the sound of his moan was everything. “I will meet you there.” 

He forced himself away, flushed with want and hands shaking as he attempted to clean up the start of dinner. This wasn’t like him, not at all, and yet it felt as if he were entirely himself for the first time. 

His claws were out by the time he finished, impatience making his body betray him, and when he was done he found it difficult to keep his clothing on as he headed for the stairs. 

Will was up there, waiting, and ready to mate with him. 

Hannibal started to take off his clothing as he made his way, taking of his apron first and hanging it by the door. His jacket was next, folded and hung on the back of a dining room chair, followed by his tie he left folded on the table. His shirt he loosened as he went up the stairs, shaking now, and he folded it across the bannister when he got to the top. 

He could smell Will from down the hall, which made it too difficult to leave his undershirt on, and he folded that nicely on one of the tables outside the guest bedroom. Hannibal was opening his pants when he walked into his bedroom, purring, when he spotted Will. 

Will was entirely naked save for some striped cotton boxer shorts. His boxers were tented, obviously with his own arousal, and when Hannibal stopped to stare his vision turned amber. 

“You are...a vision.” 

He watched Will blush at the compliment and let his pants drop to the floor. Will licked his lips, staring down the length of Hannibal’s body. “You...have a tail?” 

Hannibal’s tail swayed in response. “Yes, I...rarely wear clothes to let others view my tail.” 

“But…” 

He peeled down his briefs, reaching down to pick up both his pants and the fallen underwear. 

“Cats are private, territorial creatures,” he said, vision normal now as he lay both on his dresser, “Or most of us are. There are some that enjoy showing off all of our...assets. I am not one of them.” 

“Fuck, it’s...long.” 

Hannibal turned to smile at him. “Are not all cat tails of some length?” 

Will let out a shaky breath and Hannibal could smell his own want float around the room. Will’s was softer, not quite as pungent to him, and yet he wanted to drown in it. “I’m...not a cat person so I wouldn’t know.” 

He stalked across the bedroom and crawled across the bed to Will on all fours. Will whimpered as he drew more near and Hannibal nuzzled his cheek again. “You are now, are you not?” 

“Yeah,” he laughed, voice shaking, “I guess so.” 

Hannibal slowly ran his hand down Will’s chest and under the rim of his boxer shorts. Will gasped when Hannibal took hold of his cock, hissing at the first stroke, and stared at him with heavy lidded eyes. “You’re very hard, aren’t you? Do you want me to taste you, Will? What do you want from me?” 

Will groaned. “Fuck, I don’t...I just...fuck, Hannibal...don’t stop.” 

“I want to feel you inside me and also be inside you. Would you like that?” 

“I’ve never...been fucked before.” 

He licked Will’s cheek again. “No? But would you like to be?” 

“I don’t...I just…” 

“Answer me, Will.” 

“Not yet?” Will said, the words coming out sounding like a question, “I think? I just...god I want you so bad.” 

Hannibal purred, licking Will’s shoulder and teasing his fangs across the skin. “I know.” 

“I didn’t...before, I just...fuck, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” 

He took his hand back, licking the bits of precum as he exited Will’s boxer shorts, and moved just far enough away to begin removing the offending clothing. Will winced at the contact against his hardness, lifting up as Hannibal pulled down, and when they were gone Hannibal climbed onto his lap as he’d done in the elevator. 

Will moaned as he moved in his lap, wiggling his ass against Will’s hardness. “Do you want to be inside me, Will?” 

“Fuck…” Will sighed, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Hannibal purred as he felt Will’s tongue touch his own, tail wisping across his back, and as he felt Will’s hardness the ache intensified for Will to be inside him. 

Will whined when he pulled back, shaking, and Hannibal lined Will’s hardness up against his waiting hole to sink down upon him. He sighed, purring as Will moaned, and licked across his cheek. 

“Will…” 

“Hannibal, you’re so...god you’re so tight…” 

Hannibal kissed him softly, barely touching, and began to rock just as slow letting Will’s hardness fill him. He purred, nuzzling his cheek over and over, tender licks to Will’s face. Will pulled him closer, moaning as he pressed their mouths together again. 

Every thrust inside him felt like a promise, a brand, and he never wanted this to end. 

Will was his, and he would be Will’s. 

He purred, digging his claws into WIll’s back, and heard him gasp rolling them over. Hannibal stared up at him, purring as Will lifted his legs, and growled as Will began to fuck him in earnest. 

“Harder,” he whispered, pulling Will closer, “Harder, Will. Please!” 

Will was lost now, gasping as Hannibal’s tail brushed his back over and over, and when he wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s cock the howl that came out of Hannibal echoed off the walls. 

“Will!” 

He stroked him through the next thrusts as Hannibal bit at his ear, nuzzling and purring as he felt Will’s sudden orgasm. The spill of Will’s seed inside him made Hannibal’s purr grow louder, and the thrusts slowed but didn’t stop. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, oh….” Will whimpered, shaking now, “Hannibal….” 

Hannibal came moments later, gasping as he fell over the edge, and nipped at Will’s chin spilling between them. “Will….” 

They lay there, panting, still entangled, and he rolled them to the side. 

Will fought for breath, the scent of him so pungent Hannibal was unable to stop nuzzling his face, and when he pulled out they both groaned. “Fuck, I’ve never…” 

Hannibal curled up on his chest, purring, his tail wagging still, and bit at Will’s chin. 

“Yes, that was...quite phenomenal.” 

Will pet at his cat ears and he shivered. “That was just...I’ve never felt anything like that.” 

Hannibal smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

Will tensed but he thought little of it. “Is it like that all the time?” 

“With the right person, I suppose. I’ve never felt such need before, or such pleasure.” 

“No, but I mean...is it just you or is it like this with all shifters?” 

Hannibal sat up, frowning as he looked at Will. “Are you planning on finding out?” 

Will’s flushed cheeks seemed to redden at the question as he sat up. “I mean, if it’s like this with all cat shifters then I mean…” 

Hannibal felt his vision turn amber again. “Are you planning on testing that theory? Your come is still dripping from me, Will, and mine drying on you. Could you not wait until I shower to tell me you were just ‘testing a theory’?” 

“No, no, no!” Will said, grabbing his face, “I just...I know how this works, right? I mean I haven’t read a lot but I know shifters mate for life. I’m sure you’ve had sex before, obviously, but you’ve been courting me. The outcome of this is a bond bite thing, yeah?” 

He felt his ears flatten. “That was my hope, yes.” 

“I don’t want to....make this kind of decision because we had really great sex. I’ve never been into shifters before this and just...I want to see if it’s different with other...cats.” 

“And where are you hoping to find these other...cats?” 

“There are dating sites, or apps, I mean...hey, don’t look at me like that.” 

Hannibal pulled away from him, hissing. “You just mated with me, and then proceeded to tell me you’re hoping to ‘try out’ other cat shifters to experiment with the outcome. I’m not exactly thrilled.” 

“Hannibal…” 

He got up from the bed, shaking with anger, and stomped off toward the bathroom. 

“You can see yourself out, Will. Enjoy your experiment.” 

Will rushed to grab him from behind and nuzzled the back of Hannibal’s neck. “Hey, I...I want to keep seeing you too. If you’ll let me.” 

Hannibal’s tail hit Will’s hip hard as he growled. “Do I have much choice?” 

“If you don’t want to see me, then yeah you do.” 

He pushed Will back and glared at him. “You are my choice, Will. I have no need to look for another. But if this is what you need to figure out things then...I will attempt to endure it.” 

Will frowned. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes.” 

He moved away when Will reached up to touch his cheek. “Can I at least kiss you goodnight? If you’re kicking me out?” 

“No, I find the idea at this time distasteful.” 

“Okay.” 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

Hannibal stalked off toward the bathroom and slammed the door. He started the shower and sat on the toilet with his head in his hands. 

What had he done wrong? Had he not pleasured Will enough? Why was his intended looking for another cat? 

He howled, blinking back tears, and hated the way this made him feel. 

Will thought he could find another cat to replace him. 

Hannibal had no intention of letting that happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

The woman across from Will, Dina, took a sip from her drink. “I don’t usually date humans.” 

He smiled. “Then why did you say swipe yes on the app?” 

Dina tossed her blonde hair a little, her green eyes sparkling and her pale ears twitching as she smiled. “I don’t know. You just...seemed nice and now you...smell  _ really _ good.” 

Will frowned, blushing. “Yeah?” 

Dina reached across the table and took his hand. He felt a sudden sick feeling come over him but didn’t let go. The bright red barrette in her hair even irked him but he let himself breathe in, feeling nothing. “Yeah. Almost like...are you mated? I don’t care, I’ve dated mated humans before who got sick of their shifters.” 

He pulled his hand back. “No, I...I’m seeing someone but we’re not...it’s complicated with him.” 

Complicated was a very broad term for the state of his relationship with Hannibal. 

They hadn’t spoken in almost a week now as Will’s calls and texts were left unanswered despite Hannibal saying they could still see each other. He was close to just going over to Hannibal’s house but wasn’t sure how welcome he’d be. 

“Oh? Courting? He sure seeped his scent all over you.” 

Will frowned. “Um...I…we were courting but I...” 

Dina laughed. “I get it, sweetie. But boy he sure wants people to know you’re his. He...what’s this possessive kitty shifter’s name?” 

“I don’t think that’s really appropriate.” 

“Maybe I know him,” she shrugged, “I mean he lives close by at least.” 

“I’m not really comfortable…” 

Dina scoffed. “Fine. Let’s get some more drinks before this goes any more south.” 

Will looked at his phone. It was only eight thirty, and he already felt too tired to stay. His last text to Hannibal had gone unanswered just like all the others. He sighed and closed his phone just as Dina gestured for the waitress. 

“You look like you could use a drink.” 

He looked up. “Yeah.” 

“You and possessive kitty on the outs, then?” 

Will sighed and stuffed the phone into his pocket. “I don’t know.” 

“If you don’t know and he’s not talking to you, then you are. Pissy little pussies like that you don’t need, honestly. You should find someone a bit more…,” she grabbed his hand again, “Fun.” 

He felt absolutely nothing holding her hand. “I’m not really sure Hannibal would want me to find anyone more fun,” he whispered, feeling bad for even saying his name. 

Dina’s face fell and she took her hand back so fast it slapped the back of the booth. 

“Hannibal...Lecter?” 

“Um…” 

She stood up so fast she knocked into the waitress. “I have to go. I’m...I gotta…” 

Will blinked as she took off so fast she stumbled out of the restaurant door. “Bad date?” 

He frowned. “Yeah.” 

“You gonna order some food, honey, or just finish your drink?” 

“My drink,” he mumbled, “I…” 

He pulled the wallet from his pocket and tossed his debit card onto the table. “Can I get the check?” 

“Sure, sweetie.” 

His phone he pulled out again just in time to see a notification. 

Hannibal had replied to the question he’d repeated all week. 

_ Are you gonna let me see you again?  _

**_Yes. You do have an appointment tomorrow, do you not?_ **

He frowned. 

_ Yeah.  _

**_Then I will see you tomorrow._ **

He sighed, feeling slightly better, and the waitress came back to set the check on the table. 

“Here you go, honey.” 

Will filled out the receipt and took his card before she left again. He stared at his phone a minute before he responded. 

_ Not tonight?  _

He got no quick answer this time and set the phone down. The waitress, Gloria, came back with his receipt and card. “Have a good night, honey.” 

Will frowned. “Thanks.” 

His phone suddenly vibrated and when he read the message his stomach tightened. 

**_I have plans._ **

Plans? 

Hannibal must be having a party, or maybe--a date? 

Will remembered that he said the night they’d last seen each other. 

_ “You are my choice, Will. I have no need to look for another. But if this is what you need to figure out things then...I will attempt to endure it.”  _

He didn’t quite understand how the “finding a mate” thing worked for shifters but the words had made him feel better than he should have been allowed. Now the very idea that Hannibal might be doing the same thing he is did nothing but make Will ill. 

Will got up from the booth and headed outside. The night air did little to make him feel any better, and as he went to his car he spotted something on the pavement. 

A red barrette. 

Dina must have dropped it. 

He shrugged and left the silly thing there. 

It had been ugly anyway. 

The drive back he thought about continuing on and heading to Hannibal’s house. He had plans though, and probably wouldn’t be home. 

Will sighed, remembering Hannibal’s purr and smiling. 

He’d never been a cat person before but being the reason for anyone to be that happy had made him feel oddly great. 

The whole drive he kept thinking about Hannibal, wondering if maybe he was making a mistake, and by the time he pulled into his driveway he decided to text him again. 

_ A date?  _

The second he sent the text Will regretted the weakness. 

Hannibal going on a date would be his fault. He had no right to even ask or question him about it. 

The dogs all barked excitedly when Will went into the house, and he sighed letting them outside before heading for the fridge to find something to eat. He paused when he saw leftovers from one of the last meals Hannibal had brought over. Some sort of beef spaghetti thing that Will suddenly remembered tasted amazing. He frowned and took out the container. 

Hannibal had been so happy when he’d stood outside Will’s door with this. 

Will had blown him off. 

He sighed. “I’m an asshole.” 

The container fit just barely into the microwave and he pressed the time before letting the dogs inside. They all barked for his attention and he smiled, petting each one. 

A sudden memory of petting under Hannibal’s chin made his eyes tear up. 

“Damnitt.” 

Was this part of the weird cat thing that came over him when he’d been trapped with Hannibal in that elevator? Had Hannibal like marked him or something with his scent to fuck around with Will? 

He told himself Hannibal would never do that. 

Hannibal wanted him, but not like that. 

Right? 

The microwave dinged and Will pulled out the food, grabbing a fork and digging in. He moaned at the first bite, and every bite after made him feel so much better. The last bite was finished so fast he didn’t even realize he’d gotten to the bottom, and when he set the container in the sink he stared at the empty thing far too long. 

He could bring the container back to Hannibal tomorrow. 

Will didn’t make any move to clean the container, and instead walked straight to his bed falling down onto the mattress face first. He was out like a light in seconds. 

His phone ringing was what woke him up the next morning. 

“Yeah?” 

“Need you to come in,” Jack sighed, “It’s...a messy one.” 

He rubbed his eyes. “Okay. Where at?” 

“Mariette Park,” Jack said, “I think it’s him.” 

Will felt a tightening in his chest. 

The Ripper. 

He got up fast, pulling his shirt over his head. “I’ll be there as fast as I can.” 

Will got dressed quick and fed the dogs before letting them outside. He’d be gone most of the day probably and they’d need the bathroom break. He was in the middle of looking for his shoes when he heard the dogs start to growl rather excitedly and rushed outside to find them fighting over something. 

“Hey, hey! What are you---!” 

He sighed. 

It was a dead bird, pretty large, and as he whistled for them to heel he winced at the state of the bird. 

Something had torn this bird to shreds. 

He rustled the dogs back into the house and grabbed a bag to put the bird’s body inside. The garbage can would be enough for now but he’d probably have to bury it later. 

His phone rang again and he swore. 

Jack was gonna kill him if he was any more late. 

Will locked up the house and practically ran to his car. His phone rang again and he answered without looking to see who it was. 

“Jack, I’m on my way. I had to---” 

“Good morning, Will.” 

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of Hannibal’s voice. “H--hi Hannibal,” he said, pulling out of the driveway, “I didn’t think you’d call.” 

“Are you on your way to the crime scene?” 

“Yeah,” he said, “Jack thinks it’s the Ripper.” 

“Hmm.” 

“How did you know about it?” 

“Jack called me as well. I’m unsure as to why, this scene is not my expertise.” 

Will smiled as he drove. “No?” 

“No. It’s a male, caucasian, around mid twenties. He’s been butchered rather inelegantly. I have seen some of the Chesapeake Ripper’s kills. I don’t think this is one.” 

“No, the Ripper isn’t known for inelegance.” 

“No. I think I may just go home if Jack doesn’t explain my presence here.” 

“No!” Will yelled, almost swerving off the road, “I...I need you. I mean, I want you there. It might be hard for me to take.” 

Hannibal paused and Will could suddenly hear the sound of his purr come through the phone. 

“If you wish to see me, Will, you need only ask me to stay.” 

Will swallowed past the sudden fear. “I want to see you. Ok?” 

“Yes, Will. I’ll await your arrival.” 

Will smiled. “Okay.” 

“You can tell me about all the cats you’ve been seeing in my absence.” 

He frowned. “I…” 

“Drive safely.” 

Hannibal ended the call and Will felt the silence. 

The drive suddenly felt more like a punishment than before but he didn’t slow down. He wanted to see Hannibal. 

Very, very badly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal watched Will inhabit the mind of the killer who’d slaughtered the man in the park. He saw Will’s sneer of triumph describing the murder and his heart beat faster knowing that when Will came out of the almost trance he’d been under he’d still kept a bit of this killer with him. Hannibal could see him smirk at the body a few times, taking in the scene, and when he told Jack this wasn’t the Ripper but a love triangle gone wrong he seemed almost relieved. 

He brought Will a coffee after, handing the cup to him wordlessly, and hearing him sigh happily Hannibal’s cat ears wiggled in appreciation at the sound. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

He breathed out a puff of warm air in the coldness before taking another sip. “This is great.” 

“I made it myself.” 

Will smiled. “I guessed as much. H-how are you?” 

Hannibal frowned. “I’m well. How is the dating scene?” 

He felt a bit of triumph when Will’s smile fell. “It’s...fine.” 

“I see.” 

“I’ve only been on one date.” 

Hannibal knew this already yet he was happy that Will did not lie to him. “Are the cat shifters not so easy to attract?” 

“It’s...I dunno.” 

“Have you found the answers you’re looking for yet? Did your date entice you with their feline wiles as well as I did?” he whispered, his voice nearly a hiss.

“Hannibal, I’m---” 

“Dr. Lecter,” Jack said, making them both turn, “Can I have a word?” 

“Of course.” 

He walked off with Jack, feeling a bit annoyed at being taken away from his conversation, but still wondering why he was here. “Are you going to tell me why you asked me here? You haven’t had me come for Will’s sake for some time.” 

“I think Will might need to be reassigned to another psychiatrist. He’s...told me about your interest. It’s highly inappropriate, isn’t it?” 

Hannibal’s ears went down. “Did Will ask you to do this?” 

“Yes.” 

His lip curled. “When?” 

Jack frowned. “I don’t know. Maybe a week or so ago?” 

He looked back at Will. “The day you saw him in your office or---” 

“Why does it matter, Hannibal?” 

“Will and I are...friends,” he said, “But I do believe changing Will to another psychiatrist now would be a detriment. He’s grown to trust me and with that trust he unburdens more easily. He does not trust psychiatrists, Jack. You know this.” 

Jack’s wolf ears twitched. “Friends? That’s all? Will said…” he sighed, “He told me you were trying to court him and he wasn’t interested.” 

Hannibal knew if he told Jack he and Will were courting there was no way he would not think to reassign Will to another psychiatrist. “He is not,” he lied, hating the words, “But we’re...managing. I want to be there for Will, Jack. Please.” 

Jack frowned. “It’s inappropriate.”

“Jack…” 

He sighed. “Fine,” he mumbled, shaking his head, “But if Will comes to me again and says he’s feeling uncomfortable I won’t hesitate. I saw earlier how you were with him. You’re feeling the rejection. You have to get over that.” 

Hannibal’s ears flattened. 

It wasn’t untrue. 

Though his activities last night had helped tremendously. 

He could still remember her screams. 

“I’m attempting to do just that, Jack. I promise you.” 

“Good. Why don’t the two of you head out? I don’t need Will anymore and if he’s not here I don’t need you either.” 

Hannibal smiled. “We will. Thank you, Jack. You will not regret this decision.” 

“I hope not,” he laughed, shaking his head, “Now go before I change my mind.” 

He turned to see Will frowning at the two of them and headed back to him. 

“What was that about?” 

“I will tell you at our session this evening,” he said, starting to walk away, “Unless...are you free now?” 

Hannibal watched Will’s face light up and his tail wagged against the trapped cloth that covered it. “Oh totally! I...Jack doesn’t need me to stay?” 

“He told me to tell you to go home. Unless you would rather see me this evening?”

Will shook his head. “No! I...no, I’m free now. Let’s go.” 

They started to walk away from the scene, and Hannibal resisted the urge to reach for his hand but remembered the night before seeing him touch that woman’s hand across the table. He bit his tongue as he walked. 

“So I’ll meet you---?” 

Hannibal ignored Will, got into his car, and hissed. His vision turned amber as he tried to calm. 

Will hadn’t been overly excited by last night’s date and yet he’d touched her so intimately. 

Had he been attempting to recreate the feelings Hannibal gave him? 

Or had he been attracted? 

The very idea made Hannibal’s blood boil as he drove, and when he parked his car outside the office Will being there first waiting outside should have flattered him but he only felt annoyance. 

“You could have stayed in your car.” 

“I was waiting for you.” 

He huffed. “You could have waited in your car.” 

Will didn’t answer as he opened the office door, and as he let Will inside he locked it behind them. Hannibal had no office hours today and he did not need them to be interrupted. He flipped on the lights as they walked through and he waited again for Will to go into his actual office before closing that door as well. 

He watched Will walk to his seat and sat down across from him, not bothering to pull out a notebook. 

“Tell me about today.” 

Will frowned. “What?” 

“The killer,” he said, “Did today’s murder…” 

“What plans did you have?” Will asked, interrupting him. 

Hannibal frowned. “Plans?” 

“Your text last night,” Will mumbled, pulling out his phone, “You said you had plans.” 

He smiled. 

“You think I had a date of my own.” 

Will frowned. “Did you?” 

Hannibal sat back in his chair. “What would it matter if I did?” 

“I…” 

“I told you before that I have had many interested in mating with me for some time. Would it be so surprising if I took one of them up on it?” 

“You said…” 

“Yes, I did. But perhaps when I thought you were out on a date I wanted to make you jealous. Were you jealous, Will?” 

He watched Will’s eyes narrow and lip curl. “Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because, I...I don’t want you to date other people.” 

“And yet you can?” 

“Hanni--” 

Hannibal stood up, annoyed, and walked across the room to his desk. He sat down and pulled out his appointment schedule along with his address book. “Am I supposed to just wait in the wings for when you deem me worthy? Is that your master plan?” 

Will came over to the desk but stood just in front of him. “No, I...I know it’s not fair to even think you’d do that. I told you I wanted to keep seeing you but you---”

He flipped several pages of his address book and began writing random names on the schedule. They meant nothing to him, and yet he wanted Will to feel the pain he did. He slammed the schedule down on the desk when he was finished. “Here is my schedule for the rest of the month. I have scheduled several dinner dates with a prominent shifter of high standing. Does that satisfy you?” 

Will scowled. “No.” 

“What do you want, Will?” 

“I don’t...I don’t know.” 

Hannibal laughed. “Of course you don’t. If you have nothing else to say to me about today’s events I do believe I,” he looked at the schedule, “Have a date to get ready for this evening. Have a good day, Will.” 

Will didn’t move. “I just...I’m not…” 

He growled. “Good day, Mister Graham. You know the way out.” 

Hannibal watched Will’s indecision, his eyes going from Hannibal to the door and back again. “I don’t want to leave. I...I missed you. Okay? I just wanted to see you.” 

He frowned. “I do not wish to see you.” 

Will came around the desk and Hannibal turned away from him. “Hannibal, please just look at me. I know you’re upset, but...I need to do this.” 

“As do I.” 

Will scoffed. “No, you don’t. You’re only going out with this...person, to piss me off.” 

“Please leave, Will.” 

The sound of Will’s heavy breathing made Hannibal want to turn to him but he resisted. He waited until he heard the door slam to turn back and sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

It seemed he had a date to plan. 

This would, of course, be a ruse. His dates with whoever he chose would be just to upset Will. 

He pulled out his address book and began to flip the pages looking for a prime candidate. 

Will would not feel his same level of upset but it would be something to do in between killing Will’s suitors. 

Yes, this was a very good idea. 


	5. Chapter 5

“So…tell me something about yourself,” Jackson laughed, “Other than your terrible taste in pets.” 

The red haired tabby shifter took another bite of his trout as Will smiled. 

This date with Jackson so far had been a million times better than Dina. The two of them seemed to get along well, and the things they shared in common were many. Jack was a fisherman, grew up in Alabama, and dropped out of the police academy to take up boat making. 

He was, for Will, the perfect candidate for a cat shifter mate. 

And yet not once in the last hour had Will felt an ounce of attraction to him. 

Will had tried, oh god he’d tried, and yet every time he would focus on some attractive part of Jackson he’d compared him to Hannibal. 

Jackson was a fisherman? 

Hannibal was a master chef. 

Jackson grew up in Alabama? 

He had no idea where Hannibal had grown up but he wanted to know suddenly with a desperation that bordered on obsession. 

Jackson was in the police academy? 

Hannibal had gone to medical school. 

The date, despite being a million times better than the one with Dina, was a failure. Will knew within the first half hour but he’d enjoyed spending time with Jackson. He didn’t have all that many friends, really none at all outside of work, and he thought maybe Jackson could be one. 

Maybe. 

“Well...I grew up in Louisiana.” 

“No? Really? You lost your accent, boy!” Jackson laughed. 

Will chuckled. “I did, but born and raised I swear.” 

“Well shit,” Jackson said, his ears wiggling, “That makes up for all the dogs.” 

Will blushed. “And after the police academy I joined the FBI but I decided to teach.” 

“Hmm,” Jackson said, licking his lips, “Teacher, huh?” 

“Yeahhh.” 

Jackson’s purr made Will slightly uncomfortable. “Well, I’m definitely  _ hot for teacher _ .” 

Will laughed nervously. “Oh yeah?” 

“Mmm hmm.” 

He felt Jackson’s leg brush his under the table and didn’t play footsie back. “I think I’m gonna order another drink.” 

Jackson grabbed Will’s hand as he raised it to catch the waitress’s attention. “Hey, how ‘bout instead we...get out of here?” 

Will frowned. “I…” 

“You’re adorable,” Jackson purred, “And...we have basically everything in common, don’t we Darlin? So why not just…do it?”

He sighed. “Jackson, I—”

Jackson dropped his hand and practically leapt up from his seat rushing over to Will’s side. His purr was even worse sounding close up, and Will frowned. 

“Will, you smell so good and you’re so…”

“Jacks—”

Will was cut off by Jackson’s kiss and he pushed him back hard. “Will, what the…”

“Move.”

“Will, I’m sorry. I thought you were into me. You acted like you were.”

He glared at him. “I’m not. Now get the hell out of my way.” 

Jackson slid out from the booth and Will grabbed his coat where it hung behind him. “Will…”

The blonde waitress came just as Will ran off but Will hardly noticed her. He didn’t bother paying this time, shaking with rage, and ignored the sound of Jackson yelling after him. The taste of him was still in Will’s mouth and he felt like he might be sick. 

“No, no, no,” he muttered, heading for his car. 

Will got inside and locked his door. He pulled out his phone, still shaking, and pressed Hannibal’s name. He desperately needed to hear his voice, and as the call went unanswered he checked the time. 

Ten fifteen. 

Hannibal couldn’t be sleeping yet, could he? 

Or maybe he was out with someone else. 

The very idea that somewhere Hannibal was with a mystery shifter made Will start slamming his hands on the steering wheel. He swore, tossing the phone, and sped out of the parking lot. 

Will was fixated on the idea that Hannibal was out with another mystery shifter. Some fancy ass bigshot with money and cat ears who liked going to operas and posh restaurants. He hit the steering wheel again and pressed a button on his phone. 

“Call Hannibal.”

The call went unanswered again. 

He hissed. “Fuck! Where are you?”

His focus seemed to suddenly rest on one thing: Hannibal. He needed to see Hannibal and he needed to see him right now. The restaurant he’d been to with Jackson wasn’t all that far from Hannibal’s house. If he could just see him—he’d feel better.

Will barely felt like he’d driven at all when he pulled into Hannibal’s driveway. He got out of his car and ran to the door knocking. 

Hannibal didn’t come and Will felt like he might cry.

“Fuck!”

Where was he?

The text he sent went unread even after ten minutes. 

_ Where are you?  _

Will slammed his hand into the door and slid down onto his ass. 

_ I need you. _

He stared at the unread messages as a tear fell down his face. The walk back to his car felt longer than it should be, and when he pulled away Will felt like he’d lost a part of himself. 

The tears fell freely as he drove, shaking, and he pulled into the restaurant parking lot again to calm down. 

What was happening to him? 

He didn’t see Jackson’s car when he got outside, shaken as he headed back in, and when he saw the blonde waitress from earlier she frowned. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

Will shook his head. “I just...I need some coffee or something. I just...I can’t drive home like this.” 

The restaurant probably wouldn’t be open much longer, he knew it had to be almost eleven, but he needed to sit. 

“I’ll get you a table. C’mon, honey.” 

“Molly…” a waiter said, but she seemed to ignore them. 

Will sat in a booth not far from the one he’d shared with Jackson, what felt like eons ago. Molly poured him a cup of coffee and he drank it without anything, the bitter taste not helping at all. 

“You ran out of here fast,” she said, “After that cat mauled you like that.” 

He laughed. “I...I’ve been having a rough week.” 

“Humans who date shifters usually do,” she grinned, her eyes suddenly a bit too green. 

“You’re a shifter.” 

Molly frowned. “Yes, though not your type. I don’t chase yarn or bring dead mice to the door.” 

His eyes narrowed. “Not sure why my dating life is any of your business.” 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, setting some sugar packets down on the table, “I’ll get out of your hair.” 

Will still rankled a bit when she was gone, which helped his Hannibal rattled mind. 

He pulled out his phone and saw no replies to his messages still from Hannibal, and the anger festered again. 

“Stupid rich cats,” he mumbled, setting the phone down. 

Molly came back not long after he finished his last sip of just the one cup, setting down a bill. 

“Sorry, hon,” she sighed, “We’re closing up.” 

Will shook his head. “It’s fine. I...I’m sorry about earlier.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“No, I...I’m still learning to interact with shifters and I put my foot in my mouth sometimes.” 

She smiled. “It’s okay. Us dog shifters tend to be easy going. You’re fine.” 

He smiled and tossed down a ten. “Keep the change.” 

Molly beamed and Will heard a swishing sound coming from behind her. She must hide her tail like Hannibal did. 

“Thank you.” 

He nodded and left feeling a bit better, though the drive back home did nothing but remind him of why he felt like shit in the first place. 

Hannibal was more than likely out with some rich cat shifter and Will had no one. 

Absolutely no one. 

When he did finally get home he let the dogs out again. He opened a bottle of beer and took a swig, wiping his mouth, and was about to wallow in self pity when he remembered he had to let the dogs inside. Will sighed and dragged himself toward the door. 

“Time for bed, guys c’mon!”

He opened the door, expecting them to come running, but heard sudden whines and whimpers that made him freeze. 

Will stepped outside, suddenly on edge, and saw the dogs all hunkered around something on his back steps. 

“What are you—?”

They parted for him. 

It was a rabbit, torn to shreds, and sitting there waiting like a very unwanted gift. 

Will still hadn’t gotten rid of the bird and now another one? He whistled and the dogs all came running. He held the door, let them inside, and grabbed a garbage bag with some gloves. 

He felt calmer as he picked up the carcass and tossed it into the bag tying the end. This slew of animals on his porch was starting to get old. His backyard wasn’t exactly without a few wild predators but if this continued he’d have to start being more careful about letting the dogs out on their own. 

The bird bag he pulled out but tossed the rabbit in its place. He carried it with him to the garage, grabbing a shovel, and started to dig a hole just far enough away the dogs wouldn’t get any ideas. He dug the shovel into the dirt, tossing the mess into a pile, and the act alone made his anger about Hannibal start to grow into upset. 

It would serve him right if Hannibal was out with some fancy shifter. 

He didn’t deserve the attention of someone like him anyway, really from anyone, and maybe this whole idea was better off forgotten. 

Will was so caught up in his self pity that he didn’t notice how big the hole was he’d dug until it was there beside him. The gaping empty hole was big enough for a body, though not quite as deep for one, and as he tossed the bird bag in he imagined putting Hannibal’s fancy shifter right along with it. He sneered as he filled the hole, hands shaking, and when it was full a sudden tiredness overcame him. 

He sighed and dragged the shovel all the way to his backdoor, leaving it outside, and shuffled his way to bed like a half alive zombie. 

Will fell onto his bed, sighed, and rolled to his back to stare at the ceiling. 

The dogs were quiet, too quiet, and he pulled out his phone to look at no notifications. 

“Hannibal…” he sighed, “I’m sorry.” 

He typed in cat shifter courtings, blinking back tears, and began to read. 

_ Feline shifters are normally quiet lone creatures and most often take mates of their own species, but in very rare cases they will choose a human. This phenomena is known as feline cactus amalgamation.  _

_ Courtings can take anywhere from a week to one year.  _

_ The standard feline shifter courting has three parts _

  * _Presentation_


  * Gifting


  * Consummation



_ Though there are very rare cases where a feline can grow attached to their intended so deeply, even if they’re rejected, that they will enter a second phase of court.  _

  * _Bloodening_


  * Luring


  * Breeding



_ This is very rare, obviously, as to be chosen by a feline shifter is considered a high honor to anyone.  _

Will slammed the phone down on the bedside table and buried his face into the pillow. 

He didn’t need to read any more. 

The minute he closed his eyes he dreamt of Hannibal’s fancy shifter, a shadow with no face, and tore them to shreds with his teeth. Hannibal smiled at him, eyes filled with tears, and pulled Will into his arms. 

“I knew it was you, Will,” he purred, nuzzling Will’s cheek, “I knew.”

Will woke up with tears on his face and he didn’t remember his dreams. 


End file.
